


The Last Asset

by nofamilytodissapoint70



Series: The Last Asset [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Mild Language, Past Torture, Psychological Torture, Slow Build, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-07-12 21:23:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16003568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nofamilytodissapoint70/pseuds/nofamilytodissapoint70
Summary: As Bucky,Steve, and the rest of the Avengers  try and tie up Hydras loose ends, they encounter a base much like the one the other Winter Soldiers were left in. There they find an experiment kept quite.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is set after Civil War, they don’t separate.

Through the endless scene of white finally came into view a break in the Earth. A cliff hidden deep the center of nowhere. A Hydra base countless miles put between them and any civilization to ensure the failure of anyone who lived long enough to try and escape. The base’s entrance was set dozens of feet below the cliff’s edge. Soldiers stood still, trying to hold in any warmth left, hoping for their shift’s end to come quickly.  
Above through the hazed sky, the quinjet hovered preparing to drop off two super soldiers and a lethal spy. The jet’s engines being masked by the roaring winds that have been picking up in the past half hour.  
“Alright, nothing’s been picked up on any station,” Clint sighed, “ Not surprised, since they seem to do everything old school, very hush hush, the place isn’t even mentioned in anything we’ve taken from Hydra,”

“Just means we’ve got a chance to get the drop on them,” Natasha said as she finished putting her gear in place before the jump.

“ Yeah, but we’ve gotta be more careful, they wanted to ensure that no one could find this place, not even other Hydra agents, god knows what’s done there,” Bucky warned taking his place next to Steve and Nat.

“You’re clear to go, and hurry up I hate freezing my fine ass” Clint remarked.

One after the other, the three jumped landing on frozen and blinding ground. They made their way towards the edge to see their opening to take the guards down. One guard left to find his replacement, leaving just one soldier on his own. The three began their descent onto the platform. Bucky touched first and made his way towards the cold soldier, from behind he broke his neck and searched for anything that could get them inside without the probability of giving away their intentions. Wrapped around his neck was a bronze key. As Natasha and Steve landed, Bucky threw the body into the abyss.  
“Found a key, could be our way in,”

“Good, now we just have to wait to ambush the next shift of soldiers,” Steve finished as they heard the new guards climb the stairs leading onto the platform. Nat took the first soldier and sliced his throat and taking his key before pushing him off. Steve took the other and punched him unconscious sending him over the edge.

“Looks like they had the same key,” Nat said tucking it in her jacket pocket.

“Probably only allowed to the security team,”Buck commented and started his way down the stairs. They stood in front of the entrance putting up their defenses, Bucky unlocked and opened it with his gun up. Waiting there was the previous soldier that had ended his shift, unarmed and confused as Steve hit him with his shield. They made their way toward the barred door seeing that it used the same key as the previous one. They peered over the railing in front of them only to see a few doctors walk towards only cell there and motioned for the heavily armed men to enter.  
They cautiously did so, but once they were out of sight a high pitched scream was let out and one soldier was thrown out of the cell and skidded across the floor with a broken arm that pierced through the skin and his heavy armor, laying there hissing and groaning until he passed out. The other soldier ran out and called for for more men, four came from below them and they made their way inside the cell. The scream came back but was silenced by command. The doctors made their way inside with what looked like a green book. The shortest doctor took a second to look back and noticed the Avengers standing there. Quick to alert the soldiers, the three jumped over the railing and landed facing the cell that had three Hydra agents come out ready to attack.  
It was an even match. Natasha slid under the fire and knocked him over using his own gun to fire at him. Steve bumaranged his shield to hit the agent from behind having him fall forward and bringing his face onto his knee. Bucky deflected the bullets with metal hand and proceeded to crush the agents gun while he mangled his throat in the other. When they looked back at the cell the doctor with the green book was reading from it to someone kneeling in front of him. Bucky and Natasha catching the last thing the doctor said and the persons response. They both tense and look to Steve who hasn’t caught on.  
“ убийца“/“Assassin”  
“готовы соблюдать”/“Ready to comply”

“What? What did they say?” Steve said putting his shield up.

“They were trigger words, it’s another asset, an assassin,” Nat expressed stepping back loading her gun while Bucky stepped a bit ahead of Steve. “убей их”/“Kill them”

The asset used the soldier on their left pushed him against the one on the right and used his gun to shoot through both of them, blood pooled out of the cell and the doctors exclaimed but were also shot adding to river that was coming out. Walking out of the cell through the blood stood a woman. Blank expression on her face, breathing slow as she looked between the last people that stood in front of her. Tilting her head when her eyes meet Bucky’s.

“Call it Captain,” Natasha said cocking her gun which earned a glance from the assassin that seemed to affect Nat.

“ Buck you call it,” 

“ We need that book and we should try and keep her alive,” Buck answered putting his knife in it’s holster.

“Alright then, Nat get the book me and Bucky are gonna deal with the asset,”

As the words left Steve’s mouth the assets eyebrow raised as she her held tilted forward, ready to attack. Nat ran past her and used the blood to slide in the cell and pulled the door closed. The asset stayed in her place but let her hand open to close it as fast revealing the knife she took from one of the Hydra agents.  
Natasha flipped through the book as she saw the asset move quickly around Steve and Bucky cutting them every now and then, she was taunting them. She could take the hits the guys were dishing out with ease, if Nat wasn’t busy looking for the phrase to shut the asset down, she would have been more than impressed. The book contained various segments that looked like the ones in Bucky’s trigger book, but what caught Natasha’s eye was the training they put the asset through, it was the same one used in the RedRoom, only longer and more intense sessions recorded. She didn’t have time to wonder why as she reached the trigger words. It noted that they never created the shutdown phrase because she was always compliant up until she was awakened from cryo a few months ago, they were in the middle of trying to incorporate one when they arrived.  
“ She can’t be shut down we’re gonna have to subdue her!” Nat yelled as she unlocked the cell. She kept up with super soldiers but as soon as Natasha told them what needed to be done she attacked Bucky and was on top of him stangling him with both arms. Steve saw his opening and used his shield to hit her behind the head, her arms slacked and Bucky stopped her from hitting the floor too hard.  
Steve checked her pulse,”She’s steady, we should get her to the jet as fast as possible, we know how long she’ll be out.”

“ Why don’t I do that and you guys try and find anything else we need to bring back,” 

“Sounds good, Buck you alright?”

“I don’t know, she looked at me and I... I don’t know, felt familiar,” Bucky murmured and he was still holding her up.

“Bucky just take her up, I told Clint to land, he’s waiting for you and and the asset, Steve and I will look around for anything else,” Bucky nodded and grabbed one of the dead soldiers coats and wrapped her in it and carried her out into the blinding cold.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The asset wakes up

Bucky’s pace picks up when he sees the quinjet open up, shifting the weight of the girl in his arms. His eyes landing on Clint seeing uncertainty written all over him as he lets Bucky past him to lay her down. Bucky reaches under the slab to grab blankets and placing one under her head, and another over bottom half. When Bucky looks behind he sees Clint jog up to Steve and Natasha taking a box that they brought up, obviously expressing his concerns about the unconscious girl. When they were all inside Clint closed the opening and made his way towards the asset circling her slowly. Bucky not keeping his off him feeling a bit defensive about what Clint was getting up to. Steve and Nat considerably more concerned after they witnessed the massacre she committed. They knew this was personal to Bucky, he doesn’t want anyone else to have the same fate he did when Hydra made him in to their personal puppet. They wanted to believe she was like Bucky, but she was deadlier than the Winter Soldier and possibly a higher body count.

“Buck, do you know why she’s familiar to you?”

“ I don’t know, it’s just a gut kinda feelin.”

“Well until you realize why, I think we should restrain her, we don’t know what’ll happen when she wakes up.”

“No, you cuff her and when she wakes she’ll think you’re controlling her and she’ll fight back, and it won’t do anything she’s clearly got our kind of strength.”

“Guys,” Clint draws their attention back to the girl, he grabbed her right hand and pointed to a deep cut in the arm, but no blood. Clint reached for his knife and continued the cut from her forearm to the palm of her hand. He pulled it apart revealing a smooth and shining black metal arm. Clint moved the bloody coat and part of her shirt and saw a scar that started in the middle of her shoulder, cutting where the scar should have continued and finding for metal. Taking off the second skin and staring at the arm and looking to Bucky.  
He took that as a sign and walked next to him and saw a bright red star adorning her arm. Bucky reached to glide his finger tips over the star when he noticed her hand moving. He stepped back making sure Clint did too. She opened her eyes, sitting up when she saw Steve. He raised his hands up and looked to Bucky for help. Her eyes followed and she had a look of of confusion in her eyes.  
“ You’re safe, you’re not trapped with them anymore, we just wanna help, I’m James but everyone just calls me Bucky.”   
She’s still tense, but doesn’t make any move to get away. Bucky takes a step closer making sure he’s slow so she doesn’t feel threatened. 

“You’re the Winter Soldier.” Her statement caught them all off guard, expecting weeks of silence before getting any conversation going.

“ I was,”

“ You don’t remember?”

“ Remember what, you?”

“ We met before, put on a mission together.”

“ Must have made me forget, do you know your name or what they call you?”

“ They called me the Red Raven,” She whispered looking at her whirring hand, “ Am I really safe here?”

“ Yes, but we’ve got to head back to our compound where the rest can decide how to best keep you safe.” She relaxed and looked back at Bucky.

“ Ok.”

 

* * *

 

She sat in silence looking out of the quinjet the whole time. Bucky only stared down at his metal hand wondering if you both had a similar reasons for receiving the arm. He could feel Steve worry about him for the first time since King T’Challa’s help. If he glanced up he would see Nat sitting next to Clint keeping one eye on the girl, probably gave Clint some ease. Then the jet started descending pulling into compound. As it settled everyone headed out but Bucky and the girl. He saw her hesitation and gave a reassuring look that made all the difference. She hopped off setting herself straight walking a step behind Bucky.   
Walking inside following the captain to the lab where Bruce was walking around waiting for their arrival. Nat stopped his pacing and gave him a kiss on the cheek which he returned chastely. She took Clint with her as she left the lab saying they called an emergency meeting. Bruce took off his glasses giving her a small smile that she returned with a nod. Steve turned around and gave Bucky a glance before addressing her.

“ Bruce here is a good friend and a smart one too, he’s just gonna make sure you’re relatively fine while Bucky and I attended to some business, it won’t take long and you’ll be in good hands.” Steve gave her a nod and pulled Bucky with him. Bruce gestured for her take a seat and start her evaluation. “So you got a name?” She looked up slowly,“Y/n.”   
Meanwhile Steve and Bucky took their seats waiting for all hell to break loose. Tony was rubbing his face in frustration until they took their seats.  
“ So it looks like the mini dream team brought back some souvenirs, hope it’s not a god awful snow globe.”

“ No, just the secret experiment in the book Zemo had, it wasn’t ‘bullshit’ like you thought. Another asset she is insanely strong, fast, and trained than anything I’ve ever seen. She was being controlled but it looked like they were having trouble with it. When we got there she was triggered but we stopped her.”

“ And somehow that seems far worse. Frankenstein couldn’t control their little monster what the hell made you think that bringing her here would work out any better!”

“ She’s not a monster!” Bucky snapped.

“ Well I guess it takes one to know one right?” Tony said standing up with Bucky following. Everyone looked at Tony and Bucky waiting for something worse than words to be thrown around.  
But before Tony could say anything else y/n stood between them taking steps forward with a blank expression causing Tony to back up. Even those who were sitting scooted back. No one wanted to intervene the unknown asset with the threatening demeanor and arm. Bucky was surprised with her actions but decided to try and pull her back. She didn’t resist but her eyes didn’t change or move away.  
“ I never expected anything less than violence towards me which I’m still fine with, but I will not tolerate you being a hypocrite to James. No one in this room is saint or a sinner so let’s just leave it there.” When Bucky felt her relax he let go. Steve stood up expecting to keep Tony calm, but not in a million years did anyone think Tony would start laughing.  
“What’s your name?” He asked between chuckles.

“Y/n , but i was known as Red Raven.” She answered confused. Tony walked up to her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

“Anyone who can scare me shitless with just a glance and a step, who also speaks their mind is definitely worth keeping around.” 

“ Alright all this show but no dinner is blasphemy. I saw we order Chinese!” Everyone agreed as they left the conference room following Clint to tell him their order.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the Kudos, I really appreciate it!!


	3. Chapter 3

The hall was filled with the sound of heavy footsteps and tension directed to one person. She walked along side with Tony. Her stance made sure to show that she was the one in charge. She no longer wore the thick coat covering her blood soaked and worn long sleeve that outlines her muscles and arm. Her hair was damp and pushed back probably cleaned up from her time down in the lab with Bruce, her face wasn’t decorated with the blood spatter and revealed a beautiful face that most likely fooled many and E/C eyes that saw too much. Tony and Y/N stopped at a dark gray door with no handle with just a hand print pad next to it, the others moved on to a different hall. Tony gestures for her to go in first, she walked around the room that only had a table and one chair and stared at the walls before looking back at Tony with disinterest and stood facing him.

“ Why don’t you sit, it’s why it’s there.”

“ I’m fine.” She stated leaning against the wall crossing her arms resting one foot on the wall.

“ You use to interrogation room rules cuz your supposed to sit, or are you use to being the interrogator?” He joked as he sat crossing his legs.

“ They never had a chair, I would get what I needed before they’d try to get settled in the room.”

“ Are you trying to be intimidating, you already proved to me and everyone in the conference room that you’re in charge.” He recall while his red sunglasses slid down his nose while he slightly raised his eyebrow.

“ I was just stating the obvious Anthony, it’s how they had me operate my tasks. I’m sorry your masculinity took a hit when I stated my place in front your friends, it wasn’t my intention.” She said straight faced while tilting her head forward.

“ A real charmer, you think you know-“

“ Yes, I know how to read a room and person without trying because it’s become instinct in for the past 60 years, so to make this easier just ask your questions.” She bit out with her eyes narrowing slightly.

“ How old are you?”

“ 22, but I was born in 1921 so technically 97.”

“ Dermatologist must hate you, how did you become who you are?” He questioned slowly.

“ A colleague of the doctor that worked on James worked on me.”

“ So same programing as Bucky-“

“ Yes, but the serum used on me was changed to have much more rapid healing. They gave me a similar programming to respond to phrases but the training was different.” She shrugged.

“ What difference?”

“A Black Widow and Winter Soldier combined.” Putting down her foot that was resting on the wall.

“ You were a Black Widow?”

“ No I was their prototype, they needed to make sure that it could work, so they broke me into compliance which made the programming easier on them,” she said as she straightened her back.

“ When did they finish?”

“1956”

“ After that?”

“ I was sent to ensure missions were completed and that witnesses were no longer any threat. They would also send me on my own missions to take care of.” She said starring at his shoes.

“ Did you ever run into him?”

“ They wanted to see if I could get past him to complete the mission faster than him and when I succeeded they decided on something else.” She said licking her lips bringing her eyes back to his.

“ What did they do?”

“ They wanted to give me a “gift”, so they replaced my right arm with a metal one to mark me as a partner.” She claimed as she stuck the metal arm out flexing the hand and watching the plates move.

“ Why black metal?”

“ So it wasn’t as obvious.”

“ How can he not remember you if you were a partner?”

“ We both wore our masks majority of the time. Only took them off if we needed to blend in, but they always made sure no one knew of me. They would kill everyone who accompanied us and made him forget.” She stated matter-of-afactly.

“ The book they brought what’s inside?”

“ Details of the training, my programming, and my healing.”

“ Why’s is it so special?”

“ When they stabbed be with a steel pipe over and over again, they would heal within ten seconds.”

“ I think I’m done, I’ll keep this from rest-“

“ Don’t. Lie.” She snarled pushing her self off the wall.

“ I prom-“

“ I can hear their hearts beating through the wall to your left and I can hear yours. I knew they were listening you didn’t need to try and lie, I don’t appreciate it.” She spit bitterly while gripping the table and making two hands dent it.

“ I just wanted to make you comfortable.” He said stepping back.

The door slid open to let Steve in staying open as her took small steps. Giving Tony a glance to get him to leave. Steve stayed in his spot putting his hands on his belt. 

“ I’d like to apologize I should have asked if it was alright with you, but what I want you to know is that we’re able to help you sort out what you want to do. For now you’ve got to stay here for a couple days to talk to Mr. Ross about your place in Hydra. He’s understanding and if you want to stay you’re welcome to. You’ll get your own room, a new purpose, and a way to get rid of the trigger words. I know it might be a lot to-“

“ You can help get rid of what they did?” She asked with a small quake in her voice.

“ Yeah, they helped Bucky and they’ll love to help anyone who needs them.”

“ Then you should show me where I’ll be staying Captain.”


	4. Chapter 4

Steve walked out with Y/N in tow leading her through the compound showing her where the kitchen and gyms were before taking her to her new room. The hall only showed two doors, one on the left closest to the elevator the other on the right farthest from the elevator. Steve pointed at the door to the left, “ That’s me an Buck’s room, easier to handle each other’s sleepless nights.”

They continued to the other door and stopped as Steve opened it and gestured for Y/N to go in. It was much bigger than any room she was allowed to stay in or had. The walls were all a blue-gray except for the wall on the right that wall all window showing the green of Upstate New York. The king sized bed was facing the door with dark blue sheets and black comforter. The nightstands matched with the black wooden bed and dresser. Several pillows adorned the bed some matching the gray of the carpet and blue of the rug by the window. A black desk facing the window sat empty. To left was a bathroom that had shower and a separate deep tub, another door in the bathroom was a closet filled with empty hangers. Y/N walked back out of the bathroom and saw the only thing that wasn’t empty was a bookcase next to fireplace that Steve was leaning on with clothes resting on it.

“Sorry it’s all so vacant, you’ll have some close to fill the closet up tonight, but for now all I have are some of my clothes. There clean.” He stammered lowly scratching his head. “I’ll let you get cleaned up, I’ll be back later.” He said closing the door with a click.   
She reached for the clean garments and walked into the bathroom setting them next to some towels on the counter. She opened the clear door and set the shower on hot waiting for the steam to fill the room and stepped under the rain of boiling water that cleared her skin of dried up blood. The water ran red for a bit and when it cleared she scrubbed at her skin with soap to try and get the stickiness off. She moved on the her metal arm and made sure to get between the plates. She turned the water off and carefully placed her feet on the fluffy blue shower mats and grabbed her towels drying her hair and body, the hair looked frizzy until she ran her hands through it. She put on Steve’s boxers and sweatpants and realized she didn’t have a bra that wasn’t covered in blood, she decided she would just wear the crew neck without one. Y/N rolled up her sleeves and grabbed the bloody bra and put it in the sink turning the hot water on and soaked it trying to get all the blood to come out. After as much of the blood she could get out she left it to dry, they might forget to give her any.

When she walked back into the room shew saw how low the sun was getting and turned on the lamp next the- her, bed.  
She still felt uneasy, she had never been left alone to her own devices. She decided to sit at the desk and look out the window until Steve’s return.

****************************************

Steve left Y/N room and went down to the living room where Clint was still taking everyone’s order for Chinese and looked at Steve for help.  
“ Alright I’ve got a better idea guys, how about some burgers and homemade fries?” Steve asked hands on his hips still in his uniform. A chorus of oos and ahs followed as everyone left to their rooms until Steve would them that dinner was ready. Pietro stayed behind wanting to help which meant that so would Wanda. Pietro would peel and Wanda would cut the potatoes for Steve to fry them. Steve also put the patty’s on the pan, making enough for a village.  
“Wanda do you mind getting some clothes for Y/N , please?” Steve pleaded. 

“Natasha told me she was taking care of it with Vis.” She replied cutting the last potato.

While the burgers cooked Steve left to change and finished setting the patty’s aside and called everyone down for supper.  
****************************************  
A knock came at Y/N door, she turned and stood.  
“Steve?” She called as the door opened and the redhead from before walked through with clothes in her hand and a tall blonde man in a vest and  
black pants followed her with more clothes.   
“ I’m Natasha, sorry for the late introduction, this is Vision, we’re just here to drop you off some clothes.” She explained putting things in the dresser while vision was in the closet. When they were done they left quietly trying not to disturb Y/N out of her new surroundings. She went back to the desk waiting for anything. Steve knocked lightly opening the door seeing Y/N sleeping on the desk.


End file.
